This invention relates to connectors for use with ambulatory dialysis devices and more particularly relates to an apparatus which disinfects the connection during connection and use.
There is a new system available for treating patients with loss of kidney function in which a container or bag of dialysate fluid is connected to the abdominal cavity for the purpose of peritoneal dialysis. In this system, the container with the dialysate fluid is connected to a permanent abdominal tube and the dialysate fluid is allowed to flow into the peritoneal cavity. The container and the tubing are then wound around the waist and tied. The dialysate fluid is allowed to remain in the peritoneal cavity for a period of time, allowing toxic waste and water to pass into the fluid. At the end of a predetermined period of time, the container is lowered and the fluid is allowed to flow out and back into the original container. The container is then disconnected and discarded and a new container of dialysate fluid attached to the permanent abdominal tube and the process is repeated.
A frequent problem which occurs from this method of peritoneal dialysis is the danger of peritoneal infection or peritonitis which is extremely high, due to the disconnecting and reattaching of containers with the dialysate fluid. These infections have been occurring even when extreme caution has been taken in making these connectons and disconnections. The present method of making the interchange is to thoroughly cleanse the ends of the tubes connected respectively to the container of dialysate fluid and the abdominal connector before the connection is made. Further, as another precaution, the connection is made with surgically sterile rubber gloves to prevent or guard against any possible peritoneal invasion of bacteria.
Even with these precautions, incidents of peritoneal infection or peritonitis are still high. It would be advantageous if the disconnection and reconnection could be made without going through the time-consuming and very great inconveniencing process of putting on surgically sterile gloves, cleaning both tubes, and then connecting a new container of dialysate fluid. It would also be advantageous if the necessity for carrying around the empty container could be eliminated.